The Health of New Beginnings
by foolishwandwaving18
Summary: A new curriculum is being taught at Hogwarts during Harry's sixth year(same plot). Each student in the sixth year is anonymously paired with someone else. They have to work with that peer everyday for the rest of the year. Harry and Ron somehow end up together. While Hermione is stuck with Malfoy; who has been much quieter since his father's arrest. HG/DM No other pairings thus far
1. Chapter 1

Whispers were spread across the room as each student was confused why they were gathered on a Saturday.

"Maybe they are training us since Voldemort is back," said Harry in a hushed voice.

"You are probably right, mate" Ron replied.

"They are not allowed to train us as soldiers. They did it once a long time ago but now it is against the law to raise students as soldiers. You both should really read Hogwarts: A History," said Hermione.

Before either of the boys could reply, Mcgonagall said "You may all be wondering why you have been gathered today. We have added a new curriculum only for sixth years and it will take place on Saturday once every two weeks."

There were loud protests at this idea, people exclaiming things such as what about quidditch, homework, and clubs.

"We are not happy to be teaching on a Saturday as you are to be learning," said Mcgonagall referring to herself and the other heads of houses.

"What is this class?" someone exclaimed from the audience.

"This class will be the wizard equivalent of a home economic class and sexual education," said Mcgonagall.

There were groans from muggle borns and half-bloods but the rest seemed to be somewhat confused.

"Basically we will be taking you through how different situations in adult life work such as family, jobs, balancing your money, and more."

All the students looked very upset now.

"This week we will be giving you partners and talking about sex. I already have a list of partners that have been randomized on this magical parchment Professor Flitwick is holding." Said Mcgonagall.

"Once I have announced you and your partner you will sit where I direct you," said Professor Flitwick.

"This class is going to be bloody awful,"" murmured Ron.

"I think I would rather be facing Voldemort than sitting in this class," Harry joked.

"Stop exaggerating, Harry. This class might turn out to be interesting, and help this of us who are lesser accustomed to the wizarding world and how it works," said Hermione.

"You are probably right," replied Harry.

Just the Flitwick called Harry's name and Ron's name.

Hermione watched the two walk off a bit happier knowing that they were going to be partners.

Hermione stood there patiently waiting for her name to be called.

"Draco Malfoy...and Hermione Granger," said Flitwick pointing to the table in the back of the class room. Harry caught Hermione's eyes and mouthed "Sorry". While Ron sat there snickering.

Hermione then went to take her seat next to Malfoy who was already at their desk.

Surprisingly, no rude words were uttered out of Malfoy's mouth. Hermione glanced over at Draco and noticed how distraught he seemed to be in. Hermione believed that there was something wrong with him not having to do with this class or being her partner.

Hermione turned her attention back to Flitwick. After a few more names were called Flitwick rolled up the parchment and said "This seating chart and partners are final do not come to us and complain." There were groans from the audience at this.

"Now we are passing back a packet of what the curriculum is going to be for the year," said Snape passing out the packets.

Hermione scanned through her packet as quickly as she could. She found herself horrified when she read about how the partners were going to get "married" and "have kids".

Draco on the other hand had not even glanced at his packet. He just sat there staring off in the distance and rubbing his arm.

After everyone read through the curriculum, Flitiwck said "I am safe to assume that your parents have all given you some kind of talk about sex."

Most heads nodded, but even if there parents never did they were well aware of what it is.

"Good good. Since we know that if we told you all to abstain from sex that would not happen, instead we will show safe alternatives in order to inhibit anyone from teen pregnancies. I will be showing a charm today, Professor Snape will be teaching you how to make a potion, and Professor Sprout will be teaching you about a herb that can be used," said Flitwick.

"Now I suppose I will start. This charm only last for about an hour, sometime up to two. It is versatile can be used on the female or male. Now, repeat after me 'sine filio'"

The class chanted "Sine filio."

"Well done. Take your wands out. Do as I do," he said swirling his wand in a circle and then flicking it. The class copied.

"Excellent now try it on your partners. You will know you did it correctly when a deep red light glows around your partner," said Flitwick.

Hermione turned to Malfoy who still wasn't paying attention.

"Do you want me to go or you?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked over at her like he had forgotten she was even there.

"You go," he said turning to face her.

"Sine filio," Hermione said swishing her wand and then flicking it.

A deep red appeared around Malfoy.

"Excellent job Mrs. Granger," said Flitwick coming by. "Was that your first try?"

"Yes, Professor," replied Hermione.

"Wonderful now you try Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy performed the spell perfectly on Hermione as she did onto him.

"10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. I hope to see great things from the two of you," he said before toddling off.

Once Flitiwck was gone Malfoy and Hermione went back to their original position. Hermione glanced over at Malfoy and studied him carefully. He looked as though he hadn't slept for days. It was also curious no harsh word had been thrown at her and how he didn't even complain a little about the class or them being partners. Hermione could tell something big was up with Malfoy; Harry might be right about him.

Both sat in silence as everyone around them practiced the spell.

After what seemed like hours, it was Snape's turn to teach.

"Now the potion we are creating today is called Control Nativitate, which translates to birth control. It is for women only. It need to be taken monthly. It is almost always reliable; unless the potion is brewed improperly. Unlike muggle medicines, this birth control causes no side effects." Snape said in a drawling voice.

"The ingredients are already set on your tables, and the instruction are in the fifth page of your packet. You have ten minutes begin."

Hermione read through the instruction quickly, but once she looked up Draco had already started on it and seemed half way done.

"How did you-" Hermione began but then was cut off by Malfoy.

"You honestly don't think this is my first time brewing this Granger."

"Well, it is for girls."

"Doesn't mean they should have to do it themselves."

"Wow Draco Malfoy a gentleman."

"Don't get any crazy ideas, Granger."

Draco finished the recipe and then put in a flask, and set it aside for Hermione to take up.

Hermione and Draco was the first potion finished which made Ravenclaws envy and Snape suspicious.

"You seemed to have had Draco do all the work for you ," Snape said.

"But Professor-"

"No buts ten points from Gryffindor for not doing any work."

Hermione turned on her heel and walked back to her desk before she could lose any other points.

Draco and Hermione sat in silence again as they waited for further instruction.

After a few minutes past and a few explosions occurred, it was finally Professor Sprouts turn to teach.

"The spikes of red roses mashed into a powder mixed with holly berries create a cream that is applied to the penis. There is a tingling sensation but it shouldn't burn, or else there are two many thorns. It washed off with soap and water. The instructions to make this is on the fourth page. Although we are not making it in class you should know the amount of red rose thorns and holly berries, and how to mix them together," said Sprout.

"Make sure you know how to do all of this we will have a test next time we are gathered together. Class dismissed." said Mcgonagall.

Hemrione rushed over to Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell this class is going to be awful," said Ron.

"At least you aren't paired with Malfoy," said Hermione.

"Well I am with Harry this whole marrying and baby situation will be awkward," said Ron.

"You got to be kidding me, Ron. You are paired with your best friend and I am paired with a death eaters son."

"She's got a point, mate," said Harry.

"Ron and I have to go to quidditch practice. We will find you in the library later," Harry have stated, have asked.

Hermione nodded and then was off to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the alerts! I am glad that people are enjoying my story. Here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

One week went by, and then it was Saturday once again. The sixth years were sulking during breakfast in anticipation for their appending doom of a health class.

Hermione was fiercely studying for their test today during breakfast.

"How are you even studying? There is barely any material," Ron managed to say with a glob of food in his mouth.

"Please don't talk and eat at the same time, its disgusting. I just made sure I did a little more research on everything to fully understand it. I made a chart actually of the differences and similarities of muggle birth control ways and wizards."

"What is a condom?" asked Ron looking at her paper.

"A condom is a sort of covering for the penis in order for no sperm to enter the women during intercourse," replied Hermione.

Ron made a disgruntled face, and said "I would take that berry thorn thingy over a condom any day."

Hermione not wanting to further delve into that conversation turned back to her work.

"Me too mate," said Harry to Ron.

After they finished breakfast they went to their sec on health class of the year.

Harry and Ron departed from Hermione as they went to get to the front.

Hermione was surprised when she reached her seat that Malfoy was already there. He never struck her as a person who comes early to class. Draco sat there stoically and eyes staring off. Just as he had been last time. Hermione thought back through out the years of Draco's behavior. None of it seemed as impassive as he was now. Possibly it was because his dad is in Azkaban, so he can't go blabbing his mouth like he normally does.

"It's impolite to stare, Granger," said Draco.

"I just was thinking. I hadn't realized I was staring at you," said Hermione turning to face the front.

"Right," said Draco with a snide smirk.

Before Hermione could defend herself Professor Mcgonagall said "Now, you will all be taking the test on last class materials, going over a few more topics and then we have your first assignment due next class."

"You will have 45 minutes to complete the test," said Mcgonagall flicking her wand at a stack of papers, which was sent out to all of the students.

"Ready begin," said Mcgonagall.

The students flipped over their test and began answering the questions.

Hermione was vigorously scribbling down the answers as fast as her hand would let her. This irritated Malfoy immensely.

"Please stop with the scraping of your pencil. I can't think with the amount of noise you are making," whispered Malfoy to Granger.

"Fine. I'll try to write quieter, but don't ever talk to me during a test again. I don't want to get in trouble."

Just then Professor Mcgonagall grabbed both of their test and burned them with a switch of her wand.

"You both ought to no better. There is absolutely no tolerance for talking during a test." Then Mcgonagall turned on her heel and went back to the front of the test.

"That is exactly what I meant," huffed Hermione.

"It's not my fault you write incoherently loud," he hissed back.

Not wanting to draw any more attention to themselves Hermione chose not to retort back.

While everyone was taking the test Malfoy had gone back to his odd staring and Hermione started working on her potions essay that was due this coming Wednesday.

Once the students were done taking the test the they were sent over to Flitwick and Sprout to be graded.

"Now today we will be going over different types of sexually transmitted diseases, muggle and wizard alike."

Hermione took out a roll of parchment and began to take notes during Mcgonagal's lecture. She did not write with as much vigor as she had been during the test, because that had led to it burning into oblivion.

The lecture went on and on and on. A majority of the class was asleep, and the ones who weren't were struggling to keep there eyes open, Hermione include.

"Your assignment for the next two weeks is to create a dialogue with your partner using one of these diseases. One partner will show the symptoms and the other one will diagnose them."

Those who were awake shook the people who weren't and explained what Mcgonagal said.

"Class dismissed," rang Mcgonagall's voice

Malfoy strode briskly out the door before everyone else. Hermione stuffed her things in her bag as quickly as she could, so she would be able to catch Malfoy to make plans for their assignment.

As soon as she got out Malfoy was no where in sight. It seemed useless to run around the school to try and find him. She would just have to corner him after lunch or dinner. Hermione decided to wait outside of the class for Harry and Ron.

Once both of them came out Harry asked, "What happened in class with you and Malfoy today?"

"Apparently I was writing to loudly. Malfoy complained, I replied, and Mcgonagal burned our papers for talking."

"You know as much as I hate that ferret he is right about your writing, Hermione," said Ron.

"I know, I know. I just get so caught up in the excitement of things that I forget silly things like that."

Ron's stomach grumbled, "C'mon lets go to lunch I am starved.

"What are you two doing for your project?" inquired Hermione, as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"We just got the assignment a few minutes ago. Do you honestly think we have an idea already," said Ron annoyed.

"Its not that hard to choose a STD, Ronald."

"If you are so smart then what are you doing your's on," asked Ron sitting down and piling food on his plate.

"I am not sure. I was not able to talk to Malfoy. He was out the door before I got the chance to say anything. I swear Malfoy will be the death of me for this class. My grade is going to drop so significantly I might only be able to get it up to and exceeds expectations."

"Heaven forbid that from happening," muttered Ron.

"What did you say?" snapped Hermione.

"Just lay off, Hermione. I can only stand so much bickering from you two. You should go talk to Mcgonagall. I bet if you could work something out with her," said Harry.

"I was thinking about doing that, but she just seemed so upset. I guess there is no harm in trying. I will go talk to her after lunch. But before then I really need to find Malfoy to schedule a time to work on our assignment," said Hermione scanning the Slytherin table for him. She could not find him.

"I really don't think you should be alone with him, Hermione. I am telling you he could be really dangerous," said Harry.

"Not this again," said Ron rolling his eyes.

"I know you think that he is a death eater, but I don't believe it. Like Ron said earlier no way would Voldemort would make a kid a death eater."

"We aren't really kids anymore. Death Eater or not he is still bad. Please just be careful, and always on guard," said Harry.

"Okay I see your point. Oh here come Mcgonagall I am going to go asks her about my grade," said Hermione scurrying off towards Mcgonagall.

"Hello, Professor I just wanted to apologize what happen in class. I would have never talked during a test but Malfoy asked that I would write quieter, and I replied that I would and to not talk to me again during class," explained Hermione.

"It still does not excuse your behavior," replied Mcgonagall.

"I know that. I came over to apologize and see if there is anyway I could make up the points," said Hermione desperately.

"I suppose there is something you can do but you will only get partial credit back."

"Partial is better than none. What can I do?"

"You and Mr. Malfoy can memorize your script and perform it in front of the class. I believe you too would be able to make a fine example, especially since you to are the brightest in the class."

Hermione was astonished that her and Malfoy were on the same level of intelligence.

"Yes. We should be able to put something together. Thank you for this opportunity Professor." said Hermione grudgingly. This project was going to be ten times harder than it originally was.

"Your very welcome. Now I must eat. I am famished. I hope the rest of your day goes well Miss Granger."

"Thanks. You too, Professor," Hermione replied walking off.

Hermione walked back over to where Ron and Harry were sitting.

"What did Mcgonagall say?" asked Harry.

"She said if Malfoy and I memorized our project and performed it in front of the class that we could get some of our points back."

"I would like to see that," laughed Ron.

"It might not even happen. I need to talk to Malfoy first. Speaking of him I am going to go try and find him now.I don't think I can wait to catch him after dinner," said Hermione.

"Okay, but please be careful," pleaded Harry.

"To think you both call me out on my nagging. Harry, I will be fine. You don't seem to have much confidence in me. It's insulting,"said Hermione walking off frustrated.

Hermione roamed the halls trying to think of all of the possible places Malfoy could be. Finally after putting some thought into it she went down to look around the dungeons its where most of the Slytherins always seem to be. As she passed Snape's class she heard voices. Being snoopier than usual she decided to listen.

Although she was against most of the Weasley twins products, she always had the extendable hears on her. She withdrew them out of her bag, and listened in to the conversation.

"How is your mission going," said a voice Hermione recognized as Snape's.

"Fine," said a voice none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione gaped Harry must have been right about Malfoy the whole time. But Hermione didn't want too make any rash judgements for all she knew Draco was a spy for the Order as well.

"You can come to me if you need help," said Snape.

"I am fine on my own thanks. But if you really want to help me with something you can get me a new partner for that dumb health class."

"Sorry there is nothing I can do about that. They bounded everyone as partners there is no changing it."

"You'll help me kill Dumbledore but you won't figure out a spell to undo a partnership for a class. What a load of help you are," said Draco who got up and was walking towards the door. Hermione stood there frozen.

"I made an unbreakable vow to your mother to protect you not baby you."

Malfoy did not reply. When he came out into the hall t was deserted.

Hermione had sprinted breathlessly till she reach the headmasters office.

She started to guess all sorts of candy, but the gargoyle did not move.

"Hello Miss Granger," said Dumbledore behind him.

"Headmaster I have something very important to tell you it could be life threatening." All of a sudden Hermione felt a slight pull in her head.

"Well, maybe it would be better if we took this conversation to my office. Red vines," said Dumbledore, then the gargoyle hopped to the side.

Once they got seated in Dumbledore's office Hermione blurted out, "Draco Malfoy is going to try to kill you and Snape is helping him."

Shockingly to Hermione Dumbledore seemed unfazed.

Dumbledore sighed. "I didn't want it to come to this." Dumbledore then drew his wand.

"W-what are you going to do to me?" stuttered Hermione.

"I was just going to get us some tea," said Dumbledore swishing his wand.

Suddenly a pot of tea, milk, sugar, and cups came zooming there way.

"We have a long discussion so I thought we might want to enjoy it, and tea will calm your nerves," said Dumbledore pouring her a cup and handing it to her.

She put in a dash of milk and two cubes of sugar. Dumbledore on the other hand had gotten no milk and a handful of sugar for his tea.

"Before I disclose anything I must know when did you learn occulmency. You seemed to have mastered it."

"I thought I felt something back there," she exclaimed.

"My apologies that was very unprofessional of me. So how did you learn?"

"When you had Harry start staying it I thought I should as well. It seems like a very important skill to have. So I studied and practiced every night. Although I have never had anyone test it. Now I know that I have achieved it."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Could you please explain now how you are so calm about the idea of being murdered."

"You see Miss Granger I am already dyeing," he said holding up his hand. "The poison has been somewhat postponed but it will take over my system in about a year and I will die."

Hermione's eyes started to water.

"There is no need to be sad. I did this upon myself, and I am an old man with far to many years."

Hermione sniffed in response.

"As for Draco Malfoy, I do not believe he has it in him to kill me. Even if he did I do not want his innocence to be diminished more so than it already is. I had asked Professor Snape to do it for him. That way it saves Mr. Malfoy and makes Snape look as though he really is on Voldemort's side."

"That is brilliant," said Hermione.

"I am not sure I would say that. While I have you here I have something else to tell you. The pairings in the new Health Class was no coincidence I paired you all myself. I was hoping you could try to bring out the good in Mr. Malfoy."

"But Headmaster-" Hermione said beginning to protest.

"I have the utmost faith that it is possible and you can do it," said Dumbledore with those twinkling eyes no one can say no to.

"I will try my best, Sir," said Hermione getting up out of her seat.

Before she reached the door Dumbledore said "Good luck, and please do not mention to anyone, Harry and Ron included."

"Yes, Professor," she said walking out the door.

Hermione Granger would soon be facing the toughest challenge yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi. Sorry it has been a while. I have been updating some of my other stories. This chapter is kind of a collection of shorter events. **

**P.S. Tuesday has to do with the Ares. Friday has to do with Aphrodite. (Greek Gods)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione decided to get up early Monday morning. As she got dressed she reflected on her weekend. She had not seen Malfoy all weekend. Which was good for her because she was able to collect herself. After she received the overwhelming news from Dumbledore, she went to the prefects bathroom. Taking a bath always helped Hermione clear her mind.

Once she had her mind cleared she spent the rest of the weekend and trying to draw out a plan on bringing out the good in Malfoy. She had been able finish all of her homework except her health, but she struggled to make a plan. Instead she decided to write out all of the things she knew about Malfoy. Even then she did not come out with much.

Hermione walked down to the Great Hall alone. As she entered she noticed there were only a fair students there. Glancing at the Slytherin table. Malfoy and Zabini were sitting together. Exchanging words here and there.

She took a breath gathering her courage, and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Looked what the cat dragged in," murmured Zabini to Draco.

"Just ignore her," he hissed back.

Both continued eating.

"Malfoy," said Hermione. No response.

"Malfoy," she repeated again. No response.

"Malfoy I will stand here and annoy you the rest of the morning. We have to talk sometime about our project," said Hermione getting annoyed. Again, no response.

Hermione drew her wand, and stuck it in Malfoy's back. "If you don't reply, I will make you," threatened Hermione.

Malfoy whipped his wand out and stood up. Both had their wand at each others throat. Zabini watched in anticipation.

"Looking for a fight mudblood?" sneered Malfoy.

"No, I am looking to get my homework done," Hermione replied angrily.

"Both of you put your wands away now," said Mcgonagall sternly. "Thirty points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. Detention with Filch tonight. And Mr. Malfoy if you continue to ignore your partner, you will continue to suffer from the consequences. Am I clear Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy gritted through his teeth.

"Good. You will be meeting Filch at 8 o'clock at his office. I hope to see improvement from you too," said Mcgongall.

Once she was gone, Malfoy said, "Come on Granger we are going on a walk." Malfoy nodded to Zabini and then walked off swiftly.

Hermione followed him. "Where are we going?" asked Hermione.

"Just follow," said Malfoy simply.

They walked all of the way to the astronomy tower. Hermione drew her wand. Malfoy whipped around, and said, "Put your wand away. We just came up here to talk."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, and then she slipped her wand back into her robes. "Why did you want to come all the way up here?" questioned Hermione.

"To get privacy. Both of us even being present together out of class would cause a riot. We both know the rotten luck of this whole partnership. I know you will bother me to know end if we don't get our work done, and I do not want Mcgonagall all over me. So we will meet here after dinner, once every week on Tuesday, and Friday if we need it," Malfoy added the last part grudgingly.

"Fine," said Hermione walking off and leaving Malfoy alone.

Malfoy went over to the edge of a tower. For a brief moment he wondered what it would be like to jump off. To escape this horrid life of his. A cool breeze blew by. Malfoy shivered, and pulled his robes tightly around him. Maybe this partnership with the mudblood would make killing the old bat sound easy. Although both tasks made his plate fuller then it needed to be.

After a few more minutes of staring off in thought, Malfoy left the Astronomy tower.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Both Hermione and Malfoy reached the door at the same time. Hermione knocked. Filch opened up the door.

"Professor Mcgonagall said you would be coming," said Filch nastily. He wavered them into his office.

Hermione sat down. Malfoy on the other hand did not sit. "As much as I would love to watch you hand from your thumbs," he said rattling chains that hung on his ceiling. "But I am no longer allowed to use medieval methods, as Dumbledore put it. You both will be cleaning up the mess Moaning Myrtle made in the girls restroom." He grinned evilly.

He handed them cleaning supplies. They grabbed them. All three of them walked quietly. Once they reached there they saw large puddles of water, and toilet paper strewn everywhere.

Malfoy withdrew his wand to start cleaning. "Oh did I forget to mention, no wands. Hand them over," said Filch with a nasty smile. Both Hermione and Malfoy handed there wands over grudgingly.

Filch leaned up against the wall and watched them work. Both of them started by the sinks where toilet paper was wrapped everywhere.

"Hmm so thats the Chamber of Secrets," murmured Malfoy to himself. He looked at the little snake on the bottom of the sink.

"I think it is quite clever, but dangerous," said Hermione in a hushed voice.

"A mudblood seeing the truth of Salzar, what a day to be alive," Malfoy whispered sarcastically.

"You know the only reason Salzar hated muggles because they killed his daughter who was a toddler at the time. In there defense it is quite scary being a muggle in that day in age they were pretty much defenseless against wizards."

"You said that day in age. They aren't completely defenseless against us now," stated Malfoy.

"Yes. They have improved in so many different ways beyond witches and wizards."

"No talking," barked Filch.

The two of them worked for four hours silently. Filch seemed to take a certain pleasure out of watching them work, and yelling at them if they missed a spot. Both were exhausted once they were done. Once Filch dismissed them Hermione said unsure, "So I will see you tomorrow then."

Malfoy nodded not wanting to talk to the mudblood more than he needed to. Although he was exhausted he wanted to go work on the cabinet a little more in the room of requirement. The state of weariness he was in caused him neglect his surroundings. For he had not figured out Hermione had been following him.

Once Malfoy finally made it to the floor with the Room of Requirements, Hermione started to take mental notes on everything he was doing. As he finished pacing a door appeared. It was a deep brown with a gold rustic door handle. When he went in the door disappeared. Hermione made a mental note that when the time came for confrontation she knew where he was.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day went fairly smooth. Hermione and Malfoy were dreading their meeting after dinner. Hermione was dreading it for different reasons than Malfoy.

At dinner Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch. So naturally Hermione tuned out. She let her eyes wander. She noticed Malfoy wasn't at the table. He seemed to frequently miss meal. Maybe she should take some food to him. Although he will probably be dramatic about it. The gesture might be progressive.

Hermione finished the rest of the food on her plate. "I have to go meet up with Malfoy. I will see you later in the common room."

"Please be careful," pleaded Harry. Ron tried to add something but he had too much food in his mouth. Hermione just rolled her eyes and then walked away. Harry has been so annoying about her and Malfoy being alone. She knew Harry means well but sometimes it seems a bit insulting.

Hermione approached the painting of fruit and tickled the pear. Once the portrait swung open she was greeted by many elves.

"Hello Miss. What can we do for you?" asked a tiny female elf.

"Well, I am not sure. Dobby knows what Draco Malfoy likes to ask him," said Hermione awkwardly. The elves went off to find Dobby and talk to him about Malfoy.

While the other elves made Malfoy's meal, Dobby approached Hermione. "Why is Miss Hermione getting food for young Malfoy?"

"Malfoy and I are partners for the new health class, so I am meeting up with him. I thought it would be a nice gesture to bring him a meal since he missed dinner."

"You are too kind Miss Hermione. Young Malfoy is lucky to have you." Dobby glanced around and then tugged on Hermione's sleeve, to lean down. Hermione bent down, and Dobby whispered in her ear, "Young Malfoy is nice, but he acts to please his parents. Mostly Mr. Malfoy. Young Malfoy and I got along when I worked for them. He is all alone. If he had someone to guide him, maybe he could be a better man than his father."

Hermione nodded her head, and said "I will try my best."

Dobby smiled. A female elf came up and handed Hermione a plate of food. "Thank you," she said. The elf nodded then went back to work.

"If Miss Hermione needs anything at all, call for me," said Dobby.

"I will, and thank you Dobby for your help,"said Hermione as she stepped out the portrait hole.

Hermione made an uneventful trip to the astronomy tower.

When she got there, Malfoy was already there. "You are late. Why do you have a plate of food?"

"I am only a few minutes late, and I got this plate for you. It should have your favorites," she said holding the plate close enough that Malfoy could smell it.

As the smell washed over his face he ha a hard time saying "No thanks mudblood. Try to stalk me less."

"I wasn't stalking you. I saw you weren't at dinner, so I went down to the kitchens. I had Dobby—," but then she was cut off by Malfoy asking, "My old elf?"

"Yes, Dobby. He has been working here for a while now. Dumbledore pays him and gives him vacation days. Which I think is brilliant. House elves should…" Hermione went on a big speech about elves and how they should be treated as equals.

At one point Malfoy cut her off saying, "Are you going to continue lecturing or are we going to work?"

Hermione blushed lightly. "Sorry. Yes lets work. Are you sure you don't want any food?"

His stomach growled in response. "I guess I will have some," said Malfoy taking the plate from her hands. As he did there hands brushed slightly. Both awkwardly backed apart and sat down.

After two hours they picked a topic, and had all of the research (thanks to Dobby who got the books from the Library). Laying next to Malfoy was a completely empty plate. His few portions had turned into the whole meal while they were working.

"I suppose we should meet this Friday or the next to give us time to make the script and rehearse it," said Hermione.

"Let's meet this Friday," said Malfoy. Getting up swiftly and leaving.

Hermione gathered her stuff and left. The lone plate stayed there.

As Hermione walked she reveled in how easy it was to work with Malfoy. It had felt equal more so than it ever felt with Harry or Ron. Even there arguments through out the process was school focused. The knowledge both benefitted each party.

Hermione went into the common room. "How did it go with ferret?" asked Ron.

"Quite well actually. He only called me mudblood once," said Hermione sliding into her normal seat.

"That must be a new record," said Harry sarcastically.

"I think him being in a room alone with me, sets numerous records of its own," said Hermione with a smile.

They all laughed.

After a while they decided to retire to bed. Hermione lay awake trying to figure out her next move for Malfoy. Ironically Harry was awake as well staring a his Mauraunder's Map, and trying to decipher what Malfoy might be up to.


End file.
